Just a minute please
by TheLemonsAreComing
Summary: Branch and Poppy decide to indulge in a bit of adult fun, but get interrupted when their five year old Daughter has a bad dream. Rated M for Sex and Swearing, not old enough? Go away! Broppy, duh!
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note: Y'all asked for more, so here you go. Also Branch and Poppy's daughters name was not my idea, it came from a trolls parody of Brave. It's a good story, you should check it out. Anywho here you go, I don't own crap!_

Poppy and Branch have been married for almost 8 years now, and what a wonderful eight years it has been. Poppy and Branch were just as much in love now as they had been back then, maybe even more. And five years ago, Poppy and Branch were blessed with a beautiful baby girl. Princess Rosie, an adorable lavender girl with dark blue hair.

The lavender girl was a sweet young thing, and reminded Branch of Poppy when she was younger. Their family was happy, and everything was great… well… almost everything. You see the stresses of running a kingdom, and raising a child can be harsh on one's love life. Branch and Poppy hadn't been physically together in months, like 6 months.

And both of them were feeling a bit sad, missing the touch of their true love. And they don't blame their daughter, they just hadn't found the time to be together. Being so busy with the kingdom, Branch sorting out the food storage and Poppy making sure that they were prepared before winter came.

The truth was they just didn't have enough time to themselves, but Poppy was gonna change that! That night during dinner, Poppy cleared her throat to get Branch's attention. He looked up and asked. "What is it?" Poppy looked back down at her plate, cutting a vegetable into a smaller bite size. "I just would like to talk to you after Rosie goes to bed."

Branch raised an inquisitive eyebrow, wondering if he was in trouble. He racking his brain for things he'd done recently that might have made her mad, but he couldn't think of anything. So he just decided to wait and see, hopefully it wasn't too bad. After dinner Branch put Rosie to bed, telling her a story about a grumpy grey Troll and a pretty but annoying pink troll.

Poppy leaned against the doorway, smiling at her husband as he told the story to their daughter. Then to make absolutely sure she'd fall asleep, Branch sang her a lullaby.

 **Give in, don't fight.**

 **Good girl, good night.**

 **Amen, in our… Troll tree.**

Branch kissed her on the cheek, and Poppy silently walked in and did the same. The two adults snuck out as quietly as possible, closing the door. Poppy sighed happily, hugging Branch and laid her head on his chest. Branch then remembered what she said at dinner, and said to her.

"So I was trying to figure out what I did, but I can't think of anything for the life of me." Poppy started laughing, looking up at his confused face. "Sweetie I'm not mad at you, I just wanted to talk about plans for tonight and tomorrow." Branch cocked his head to the side, befuddled by this.

"Then why did you have to wait till Rosie was in bed?" Poppy lead him towards their bedroom, saying. "Well there were certain subjects that I didn't want to discuss in front of her." Branch stopped walking, still not understanding what she meant. "You know, subject pertaining to the Bedroom…" she continued pointing at their doorway, but Branch looked just as lost.

Poppy rolled her eyes, sighing loudly. "Sex, Branch!" Branch's eyes widened, and he finally understood. "Oh! Oooh okay." Poppy giggled at him, grabbing his hand and leading him to the bed. And they both sat on the bed, Poppy putting a hand on his knee.

"So you know how we haven't been able to, you know, for a while?" Branch nodded, taking her hand and entwining his fingers with hers. "Well tomorrow, Suki and all our friends will be taking care of the royal duties! So you, me and Rosie can have a picnic tomorrow." Branch smiled, he liked that idea.

"Aaand since we don't have to wake up early tomorrow, I was thinking you and I could…" Poppy interrupted herself, locking lips with Branch. As their kiss became more heated and passionate, she shifted so that she was sitting on his lap. Her hands around his neck, and his resting on her waist.

After they broke the kiss, Poppy asked through her panting breaths. "So what do ya say? You up for a little horizontal tango baby?" Branch chuckled, and suggested. "How about I start by giving you a shoulder massage, and we'll see where it goes from there?" Poppy closed her eyes, and rested her forehead on his.

"Branch, you don't have to do that." Branch brought his hands up to her shoulders, gently squeezing the tense muscles. Poppy hummed in delight, as Branch turned her around and sat behind her. "Darling, I love giving you massages. You're very stressed being Queen, and you deserve to relax a bit. Don't worry we'll get to the 'horizontal tango' as you put it, in due time."

Poppy wanted to laugh, but his hands just felt too good. All of the stress of the week melting away, as he gripped and pulled at her shoulders. Poppy sighed dreamily as he stopped, she did feel much better. So she turned around and kissed him again, pushing him down against the mattress.

But Branch rolled her over and stood up, breaking the kiss. He walked over to the closet and pulled out two robes, setting them next to the bed. Poppy tilted her head, and asked. "Why are you getting those out?" Branch simply replied. "They're for if Rosie wakes up and wants to see us."

Poppy smiled at him, pulling her hair tie out of her pink locks. "Oh Branch, always Mr prepared, you haven't changed a bit." Branch pulled off his vest and folded it, setting it down on the nightstand. "Only one of the reasons you love me." Popp giggled at him, unclipping the button on her dress. She slid it down past her breasts, and her wide hips.

Child birth had changed Poppy, her breasts were bigger and her hips and posterior had grown in size as well. Branch had changed since their adventure as well, after marrying Poppy he started working out. He figured a king should be strong and healthy, not pudgy. So his stomach was flat and tone, nothing to much just a slimmer healthier look.

Branch was caught off guard when Poppy yanked his shorts down, revealing his half erect cock. Poppy hummed, wrapping her fingers around his member. "You always make it so easy to disrobe you." She was about to throw his shorts in the rumpled pile the was her dress, but he snatched it quickly folding it. "And yet at the same time, you make it so difficult." She said annoyed with her husband's perfectionism, but he just laid his folded shorts on top of his vest.

Poppy wasting no time laid him on the bed, removing her bra and panties. She then climbed on top of him, rubbing her already moist pussy on his cock to harden hit up. "So I'm on the bottom this time?" He asked playfully, and Poppy just replied with. "Have sex is like doing fractions, it's improper for the larger one to be on top!" Branch grabbed her hips, getting more into the rhythm of her movements.

"You callin me fat?" He grunted out, and Poppy giggled through her panting. Branch was now fully erect, and Poppy was absolutely soaking. Poppy positioned herself, sliding him inside of her. They both moaned, feeling the sexual closeness of each other they hadn't felt in months. Poppy began bouncing up and down, resting her hands on his chest.

Branch having been married to Poppy for years, knew exactly what to do to make her feel as much pleasure as possible. He pushed her hips back a bit, so every time he entered her he would brush against her g-spot. Poppy moaned loudly when he entered again, and her whining and moaning got louder.

"Yes! Yes! Oh my God yes!" She said while riding his meat pole, her tits bouncing around with every movement. Her walls clenched around his dick, her inner ridges sending waves of pleasure through his body. Poppy couldn't hold back any longer, she could never withstand Branch's methods of making her cum. Her eyes rolled back, and she let out a shuddering moan as she came for the first time in six months.

Her slick pussy clenching around his penis, as Branch continued to pleasure her. But Poppy wasn't out for the count, Branch hadn't cum yet and she was going to ride it out to he creampied her. Poppy continued bouncing on his cock, but she started to succumb to the cycle he always trapped her in. She just came, meaning her pussy was twice as sensitive. Meaning she was going to cum faster, and every time she came she got more sensitive.

Meaning if she didn't make his cum soon, she'd be cumming non-stop! Not that she didn't love it when he got her to the point where every movement sent her over, but she often couldn't walk all day the next day. But her thoughts were interrupted by her second orgasm, her pussy quivered as more juices leaked out. But Branch just continued pounding into her, drilling into her vagina like no tomorrow.

She started moving her hips in a circular motion, trying to stimulate him more. But this just made her cum faster, almost falling off the bed. But Branch caught her, laying her down and then continued to pork her. She was losing focus, her mind desperately trying to think of something but it's was all fuzz.

She was groping herself, and her tongue hung out of her mouth. But luckily for her Branch was close, and his movements became faster, harder. When he finally buried his cock deep inside her, causing her last orgasm, he blasted a hot load of semen into her. As the came down from their high, they breathed heavily.

Poppy pulled Branch out of her, shuddering at the sensation. Branch leaned down to kiss her, and she propped herself up on her elbows to kiss back. But before the could kiss, they heard a knock on the door causing them to freeze. "Mommy, Daddy!" Rosie's voice called out, jiggling the doorknob.

Poppy and Branch frantically lunged for their robes, almost knocking each other over.

"Just a minute please!" Branch shrieked, but he and Poppy got their robes on. Then the door opened, and Rosie stepped in with tears running down her face. Poppy's heart broke, and she rushed over to her daughter. Branch not far behind, and Poppy asked. "Sweetie, what's the matter?"

Rosie just wiped her nose on her sleeve, then said. "I had a dream, you got a new baby and you didn't love me anymore." Poppy pulled her daughter into a hug. "Aww, honey!" Branch kneeled down next to them, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Rosie, even if we had another baby we wouldn't love it more than you."

Poppy brushed Rosie's tears away, and said. "The baby would only get more love, because it would also have a big sister to love it too. And it would love you back, only giving you more love! Not less." Rosie looked up at her parents, sniffling a bit. "Really?" Branch picked her up, saying. "Of course sweetheart, so you don't have to worry about a thing!"

Rosie hugged her father, snuggling into his neck. "And guess what, your mommy planned a big picnic for all of us tomorrow! So you need to go to bed, or you'll sleep through the whole thing!" She gasped, wiggling around trying to get back to her bed. Branch and Poppy laughed, and Branch said. "Now just a minute young lady, I'll put you back in bed. There's no need to hurt yourself."

They put Rosie back in her bed, each giving her a kiss on the head. "Mommy, Daddy!" Rosie said, and her parents said. "What?" She snuggled into her blanket, and said drowsily. "I think I actually do want a baby brother or sister." Her parents eyes widened, and they looked at each other surprised.

Once they got back to their room, they flopped onto the bed next to each other and stared at the ceiling. Branch was the first to speak. "Well that just happened! I don't think I've ever gone from enjoyment to heart attack so quickly!" Poppy chuckled, holding his hand in hers. "Yeah… Do you think she felt like that, because we've been so busy lately?"

Branch shrugged, and laid on his side to face her. "Maybe, but that only begs the question. Are we ready for another baby?" Poppy looked at him, and saw he had a look of dismay and concern on his face. She put a hand on his cheek tenderly, smiling at him.

"Branch, when I first met you the last thing I thought about you was loving caring father. But how you're so gentle and kind with Rosie, it doesn't matter how many kids we have. You're a wonderful father, and we'd figure it out." Branch kissed her, short and sweet. And Poppy cuddled up to him, and he held her close. "Besides, that's not going to happen anytime sooner than we're ready."

The next morning, Rosie burst into their room loudly exclaiming. "Good morning Mommy and Daddy! It time to wake up!" Both the adults groaned, and Branch said groggily. "Not it" Poppy replied with a sleepy. "You get her, I need my beauty sleep." Branch said back. "You don't need beauty sleep!"

Poppy chuckled. "That's sweet, but you're still getting her." Branch groaned in defeat, sitting up and scratching his chin.

The tiny girl bouncing around, running out of the room. He stood up cracking his back, and asked his wife. "Do you want a cup of coffee?" She hummed happily, thinking about the warm beverage. "That would be lovely." Branch asked one more question. "Cream and sugar?" Poppy held her hand in the air, giving him a thumbs up. "15 please."

And with that Branch set out to make breakfast and coffee, leaving Poppy all alone. As she hugged the sheets, she couldn't quite get that husband snuggle warmth. Realizing her mistake, she whined out. "Branch, you left before I got my morning cuddles! Branch! Uuuuuuuuuhuhuhu!" Reluctantly she sat up, combing her messy hair with her fingers.

She walked into the kitchen, finding the most adorable sight. Branch and Rosie we're drawing, their food next to their papers and crayons. "What do you think, will it make the refrigerator gallery?" Branch asked, holding up a picture of what looked like a deformed pink horse with a green tumor on its head.

Rosie tilted her head in confusion, and asked. "What is it?" Branch let out a fake gasp of offence, pointing at the drawing. "It's uncle Cooper!" Rosie shook her head and said. "No it's not." Branch childishly replied with. "Yeah-huh!" Rosie just shook her head again, then said. "Nuh-uh! Where's his nose?" Branch looked at the picture, then grabbed a red crayon grumbling.

"I knew I forgot something." Rosie started laughing, and Poppy giggled from the doorway. Branch looked up at his wife, then grabbed a cup and the coffee pot. "I let the sugar melt in the cream, just how you like it!" He poured the dark liquid into her cup, and stirred it. Poppy took a sip, then said. "Branch this is only 14 sugar cubes."

Branch smiled and reached behind her ear, pulling out the last sugar cube. Plopping it into her coffee, and saying. "Just checking, it's amazing how you can do that!" Then Rosie shouted. "Make stuff come out of my ears Daddy!" Poppy kissed him on the cheek, and they sat down to eat breakfast.

2 and a half months later…

"Branch!" Poppy shouted from the bathroom, Branch rushed to his wife to find her hunched over the toilet. "Branch, I'm pregnant again!" Branch's eyes widened. "What!?"

 _Author's note: I was considering making this one into a multi chapter fic, but you guys let me know if you want that. If you bug me enough I might do it. Also the song is a slightly altered version of NYC from Annie, BTW. Remembe to leave a review or PM me with any couples, plots or genres of what you want me to write next. Chow y'all!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: Well you guys and gals wanted it, so here it is. I honestly took a while to get get it done because I couldn't think of anything, but eventually inspiration hit me with the muse truck. Anyway I own nothing, and have no money because of it._

Poppy sat in their pod with Rosie humming a tune together, she had officially gone on maternity leave. Meaning that branch was busy running the kingdom, while she was at home hanging out with her daughter.

Poppy stopped humming and asked. "Hey sweetie, what do you think we should name your baby sibling?" Rosie looked up at the ceiling for no particular reason, and stuck out her tongue to indicate she was thinking hard. Then her eyes lit up, and she bounced up and down.

"What if we named it Joy, after grandma!" Poppy smiled, she liked that idea. She couldn't really remember her mother all that well, but she wished she did. Besides she was the one to push that it was okay for Branch to name their first-born, she felt she could be a little selfish this time.

"Well that's a good idea for a girl, but what if it's a boy?" Rosie's lit up face immediately drooped, being completely stumped as to what to name the boy. "Hmmmmmmm." She hummed thoughtfully, staring at the ground and rubbing her chin.

"I don't know Mommy?" She said with a sad tone, but Poppy smiled and just kissed her nose. "That's okay my purple little peanut, we'll think of something." And she and Rosie decided to draw, Poppy drawing an detailed dragon with a goofy face, and Rosie drawing a lumpy Bergen and troll wearing superhero outfits.

Later after Rosie was dropped off at a playdate, Poppy went to see her father. Peppy was enjoying retirement and was relaxing on a branch in the troll tree, Poppy joining him for a cold glass of peach tea. "So I'm getting another grandchild, do you have a name yet?"

Poppy smiled and said. "Rosie suggested Joy if it's a girl, although I haven't run it by branch yet. And we have nothing for if it's a boy, but we'll think of something." Peppy smiled sadly and said. "I think I have an idea, but first I have to tell you a sad story."

Poppy looked surprised but settled in to listen, as peppy took a deep breath and began.

"I never told you this but you weren't mine and Joy's first born, about 5 years before you we had a little green baby boy named Pistachio." Poppy was silent, pretty sure she knew the ending of the story but listened on.

"He was a wonderful child, and would have made a wonderful big brother for you. But trollstice took a heavy toll that year, and we lost him." Peppy said, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Joy was absolutely devastated, and almost turned grey. But we pressed on, and later on we had you our little bundle of joy."

Poppy felt sad for her brother she never met, and for her mother she barely knew. Her own tears leaking from her eyes, and she stood up and offered her dad a hug. Peppy gladly accepted it and she sobbed into his shoulder. "I would be honored to name my child after my brother Daddy, and I'm sure Mom would love that too."

"You remind me of her so much, she would be so proud of you." He said breaking the hug and smiling at her, and Poppy looked at the time. "It's time to pick up Rosie, I love you Dad." She said and kissed him on the cheek, leaving to get her daughter.

Later that evening Poppy stood in front of a mirror, examining her newly round body. She was about 4 months into her pregnancy, and she had gained almost a third of her weight. As well as her stomach expanding, her butt and boobs were bubbling out. The twins had to make her new clothes to fit her, and she had to say they were comfortable.

She walked away from the mirror and sat on the bed, Branch walking in removing his vest. "Rosie is asleep, she took a while to get to sleep but I got her." He sat next to her, and she kissed him on his jaw. "Thank you honey, you've been so helpful to me." Branch turned to her and kissed her, Poppy melting into the kiss.

"You know…" Branch said as he pulled away. "We haven't really had much alone time since you became pregnant, would you be up for some lovin?" Poppy turned away, rubbing her head nervously. "I don't know Branch, I don't exactly look my best right now."

Branch was not surprised by this statement, she had felt the same way when she was pregnant the first time. With all the emotions swirling around her body, she got the idea that she was ugly. Nothing could be further from the truth, he thought she was beautiful no matter what.

He made her face him, entwining his fingers with hers. "Poppy, you are the most stunning, most beautiful, and most sexy woman I have ever known. Now if you really don't want to that's fine, but if you think I wouldn't want to because of how you look then you're completely crazy."

After he said that Poppy practically tackled him with a kiss, rough and passionate as she said against his lips. "Branch these hormones have made me so unbelievably horny, I've never wanted to fuck you so badly!" Branch chuckled, moving to her throat to give her a sensual loving kiss.

Poppy moaned as he kissed the underside of her jaw, her hands running through Branch's hair. Her fingers gently rubbing his scalp as he kissed her, biting her lip as her body went crazy. Her lower region becoming more moist that it already was, and Branch began to lay her down.

Branch stopped kissing her and said. "Wait!" And he got up and went over to the door, locking it and coming back to a smiling Poppy. "Always so prepared, kiss me like you mean it babe!" and Branch kissed her, laying her back on the bed and kneeling between her legs.

He slid her panties down her legs, and spread them so her pussy was exposed. He tenderly rubbed the outer lips, making Poppy moan quietly. He got closer and kissed the vagina, making Poppy's breath hitch. The sexual scent intoxicating, giving her a broad lick.

Poppy moaned louder, her head finding themselves on the back of Branch's head. Pulling him closer as he licked her under area, slipping his tongue inside her. Poppy's back arched as he ate her out, using one of his hands to play with her clit. Poppy squirmed as her lover pleasured her, her breathing heavy and labored.

She bit her lip and stiffened as she came, flopping back on the bed. Branch smiled and stood at the edge of the bed, and pulled his pants down freeing his erect penis. Poppy grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it under her breasts, they were a bit larger now that she was pregnant and her dark pink nipples a bit longer and thicker.

Branch positioned himself at her entrance, impaling her with his thick cock. She moaned as he began sliding in and out of her, her walls gripping his dick as if it was always meant to reside there. Her grabbed her breasts and rubbed her nipples as he pounded her pussy, his balls clapping against her butt as he plowed.

Every inch sliding in and out of her slick pussy sending waves of pleasure through her body, her breasts being gently massaged as she gets fucked. Branch really knew how to treat a woman, she was glad she got him before some other girl did. She gasped as his cock brushed against her g spot, angling himself to hit the spot every time.

He then moved one hand down from her tits to her clitoris, making her squeal as she came again. He folds and walls tightened around his cock, and her continued to fuck her. Her sensitive body building another orgasm as he toyed with her, and she came again.

Poppy normally would try to prevent this from happening, trying to make him cum so she would be able to walk the next day. But she just thought to herself. 'Fuck it, I don't have to be anywhere tomorrow!' and just sat there and enjoyed the ride. Her sensitive folds clamping down as hard as she could as her nailed her like a jackhammer, hitting the farthest area of her inner walls.

He was lasting longer than usual, he still hadn't cum yet. Meaning he was going all out, and wanted to creampie her when she was mindless with pleasure. But her observations were interrupted by two orgasms back to back, Poppy squealing at how good it felt.

He kept up the pace and she came again, and she could only think one thing before succumbing to the pleasure. 'Here we go!' and her eyes rolled back and her tongue lolled out, as she came again and again and again. Every time he slammed into her she came, every time he pulled out she came, every squeeze of her breasts she came.

Her mind went blank as she could only say one thing. "Fuck me! Fuck me! Oh Fuck me!" Her pussy a waterfall as she squirted vaginal juices all over his cock and balls, her whole body trembling and shaking as he held her in a constant state of pleasure. Then he slammed balls deep inside her and blew a huge load into her quaking pussy.

Poppy and Branch settled down, laying down together. Branch pulling the blankets up over them, Poppy still panting from the ride she just went on. And as Branch spooned her, the quiet had settled over the room. "Branch? Are you awake?" She asked and Branch responded with an inquisitive hum.

"So I had some ideas for names today, ya know for the baby?" Branch smiled and said. "Well that's good because I was coming up with squat, do tell." Poppy rolled over so they were facing each other, and said. "Well Rosie suggested that if it's a girl, we name it Joy after my Mom."

Branch nodded in agreement, saying. "That's a great idea, but what if it's a boy." And Poppy's face became a little sad. "Well my dad told me today that five years before me, he and my Mom had a son they lost named Pistachio. So I'd like to use that one if it's okay with you, to not only honor my brother but also my mother."

Branch kissed her tenderly, and rubbed her stomach affectionately. "I support those names one hundred percent, I love you." And Poppy drew in closer, snuggling into his chest. "And I love you, thanks for being so wonderful." And they fell asleep in each other's arms.

 _Author's note: And there you go, and yes there will be a third and final chapter to this. Also to everyone who keeps commenting "of course Poppy is pregnant, branch came inside her why are they surprised?" Pregnancy isn't always a given, it depends on the person. Some women can have unprotected sex for a month and not get pregnant, and for some it only takes one try. That's all I have to say on that, as always leave your suggestions or feedback in the reviews or PM and I'll see y'all in the next story. Later!_


End file.
